I Want To Be Your Passenger, Take Me As Your Prisoner
by loveitwhenyouspeakcon
Summary: Continuation from 3x20 - 'Girl on the Cliff' - Morning after Prom


As the early morning sun peaks through the window of Emmett's bedroom, Bay has to blink her eyes a few times to readjust them. Sitting up in the bed with the duvet tucked up just under her arms, she stretches lazily, leans back against the headboard, and then happens to look up at just exactly the right moment.

_Oh. My. God!_, she thinks.

Standing there in nothing but a pair of plaid blue boxer shorts, one hand leaning against the bedroom door, and the other balancing a silver tray containing what appears to be two glasses of orange juice and an assortment of breakfast foods with a shit-eating grin on his face is none other than her drop dead, gorgeous boyfriend.

Bay can't help but literally gawk at Emmett's body and the way his muscles flex as he makes his way across the room. He places the tray on the side table next to her, sits down on his bed alongside her blanketed legs and shuffles closer to kiss her passionately on the lips.

"Good morning," Emmett signs as he leans back.

"Oh yes it is," Bay signs and says, smirking way too obviously.

Emmett laughs in reply, because if there's one thing Bay isn't that good at, it's being subtle. She's in too good of a mood to care though, and there isn't a damn thing stopping her from appreciating just how delicious her boyfriend looks on this particular morning.

"Breakfast in bed for the Prom Queen," Emmett signs, before gesturing to the tray of food.

Bay yawns, still not fully awake and skims her eyes across the sweet smelling food before turning back to Emmett.

"Looks amazing. Thank you," she signs.

"You're welcome. Eat. Enjoy. I'm just going to the bathroom," Emmett signs before turning to walk out of the room.

Suddenly realising that she's stark naked beneath the sheets, Bay promptly scurries to pick up the nearest items of clothing on the floor – her underwear and one of Emmett's old _Carlton_ t-shirts as she pulls it down over her head before reaching for the tray of food and placing it in front of her on top of the blankets.

When Emmett reenters his bedroom minutes later, he's greeted to the pleasant sight of his girlfriend sitting cross-legged on his bed, biting into a strawberry while dressed in one of his old t-shirts that is quite literally hanging all the way down to her knees.

Bay watches him as he jumps on the bed, reaches for a piece of bacon, and then chews it slowly before staring at her thoughtfully.

**"****You know, when you wear my clothes, I have a hard time convincing myself to ever let you leave my bedroom."**

Ugh, going home. Eventually she would have to.

"Now _that _I do not have a problem with," she signs, grinning as Emmett drags her across his bed, wrapping her up in his arms.

Together, they slowly devour all of the bacon, eggs, French toast and fruit Emmett had taken the time to prepare. It's a slow, carefree morning and with no plans for the day and no interruptions, (Melody had conveniently left early to meet Regina for a day of shopping) it's nice to just _be_. With everything else going on lately – Angelo's death, family drama, and everything else in between, the two of them had openly welcomed their Senior Prom night because it was an escape from all of the recent chaos.

With the empty tray abandoned on the bedside table once again, Bay lies back down on the bed, Emmett lying on his side with his head resting in his hand as he absentmindedly traces feather light circles over her body with his bare fingertips. Bay's eyes flutter closed periodically as she nurtures in the feeling of it all, of what it feels like to be loved and cared for. It doesn't take long for them to both fall asleep again.

At around mid-day, they awake and venture downstairs to make some sandwiches for lunch because somehow they manage to work up an appetite even though the extent of their productivity went no further than the occasional make out session and catching up on a few extra hours of sleep. As it turns out, lunch progresses into some kind of domestic affair as they sit and eat their sandwiches while playing footsies underneath the kitchen table.

After lunch, Bay drags Emmett into the lounge room to watch a new horror movie he'd bought recently, subtitles included. As the opening credits scroll down the screen, the pair starts out curled up at either end of the couch. They last about three quarters of the way through the movie before Bay decides she's had enough of the separation. Emmett's still vaguely watching the movie when Bay climbs into his lap and wraps her arms around his neck but then the cuddling bleeds into making out and he's not willing to turn that down for some zombies.

Stretched out along the length of the couch, Emmett lay still as Bay lies on top of him, idly roaming his body like a world map; as if each kiss she presses to a different place on his body is another destination of the universe. It's bliss. _Complete, utter bliss,_ Emmett thinks to himself. To be alone together this long is something that didn't happen often so they liked to take advantage of their time when it did.

Bay comes to a halt and sits on the lower half of Emmett's chest, her legs falling either side of his thighs.

"I had a really great time last night," she signs.

Emmett runs his hands under the material of Bay's shirt (well actually, _his _shirt) to caress her hips for a moment before signing his reply.

"Me too. It was all amazing – the pre-party, the prom, the after-party, the after-after party…"

Bay laughs and blushes slightly, Emmett well aware that _that_ would be her reaction. Bay would be lying if she said she hadn't also been looking forward to coming back to Emmett's house for a spontaneous sleepover that just so happened to involve mind-blowing sex – it was practically a rite of passage on Prom night anyway.

Bay looks absolutely stunning hovering above him, her dark hair cascading in curls down either side of her face, her cheeks slightly flushed, deep brown eyes fixed on his and a cheeky grin playing on her lips.

"You're lucky I love you," Bay signs, reaching down to kiss him eagerly on the lips.

Emmett's not stupid, he knows where this is leading to but it doesn't stop him from playing along. "Is that a threat?"

"Don't tempt me," Bay signs, playfully slapping his shoulder.

"Too late," Emmett signs. In a blur, Bay feels herself being hoisted up into Emmett's arms. She lets out a little squeal and wraps her arms around his neck tightly as he carries her up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom.

Their hands search each other's bodies north and south and they begin to kiss feverishly as they succumb back into their own little sphere of serenity.


End file.
